Interested in someone else
by bigc23
Summary: RhysxFiona shipped all the way. This story picks up imediatly after episode 5 of tales from the borderlands. Cheers to all the Rhyiona shippers! Hope we get a season 2 like this.
1. Chapter 1: Interested in Someone Else

"Because I'm interested in someone else." Said Rhys. They exchanged slight smiles, both wondering what the other was thinking and where this would lead. "Awesome. Well, now that the horrifically uncomfortable conversation is out of the way...maybe we can actually go into the Vault we risked life and limb to find."

"Yeah, okay."

Trying not to show her embarrassment, Fiona shrugged off the smirk and they both headed through the giant glowing arch. They were aw struck, as they made it through the portal door. A tingly sensation swept over Rhys. You wouldn't expect it but portals kinda tickle. The first thing he saw was a glow of blue-purple light. The walls looked like precious gems glowing with a warm purple light. Talk about a grand entrance. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. It only made it that much better that he was there with Fiona. At the moment he couldn't think of any one else he would rather be with, of course he wasn't going to tell her that but he the slightest hunch, or hope, that she felt the same way.

"Wow...you think they made this place big enough?"

"So this is it?!"

"I guess so."

"All that work to find a Vault...and here we are. I never dreamed I'd see the inside of one of these things. Walking through an echoey room to open..a glowy box" said Fiona.

"You know you've gotten pretty good at this whole Vault hunting thing. Could be future in that. I mean, how many people can say they actually found a Vault! Especially after you throw in all the people that die just after opening. You're in...you're in rare company." Said Rhys.

"I'm still learning but...I think I could grow into it eventually. I don't know. This life...suits me. And honestly...I'm surprised by that as anyone. It's been a good ride, why get off now right?"

"I'm sure you will make a FORTUNE Vault hunting. Obviously money isn't everything...Sure sure it's important but...I doesn't have to drive your existence like it did mine. There's, a healthy balance out there...somewhere."

"What about you? Finally made it up the corporate ladder. Atlas is a pretty big name...at least it was."

"Well to be honest...I'm just happy to be alive. It was pretty, touch and go fora bit there"

"Yes it was."

Rhys jumped up the final step to the giant glowing box in the middle of the Vault offering his hand to help Fiona up. They now stood in front of the chest.

"And I have no clue what Atlas is going to be yet, but I'm excited to find out. Smiling and looking her in the eyes he said "Hey I just wanna say...thanks. I...we...really couldn't have done this with out you. I really appreciate it. Alright, so...that's over and done with."

"We did make a good team didn't we?"

"Yes...yes we did." He said smiling and quickly remembering their journey together. They slowly advanced to the chest.

"Would...you like to do the honors?" Rhys said.

"It's the last one...it's only right that we both open it...it's the best part." She said shrugging.

"I was kind hopin you'd say that." He said grinning. They smiled wondering what was about to happen. Fiona placed her hand on the chest, then Rhys. They pushed down on their buttons...and that was it. The moment they had fought so hard to get to. The moment that lives had been lost for. The box started to open in several different places, a light brighter than the moon shining from inside. Growing brighter and brighter. And then...poof. Just like that. In a flash of ultra bright light...they were gone. Just...gone.

Back at the battle sight, Sasha and Vaughn were fighting over the last legendary piece of gear. One heck of a Maliwan SMG. Sasha being the more fierce and demanding of the two, won that fight. With their arms and pockets overflowing with guns, shields, upgrades, and mods, they headed back towards base. The giant crashed Hyperion base. The floating "H" by pandoras moon...the, well you get the point.

They quickly noticed that their best friends weren't anywhere nearby. "Hey Rhys!" Yelled Vaughn. "Fioooona!" Yelled Sasha. They exchanged nervous looks.

"Maybe...loaderbot, saw where they went?" Said Vaughn.

"Loaderbot left with Gortys. Maybe they are just back at base already?" Said Sasha.

Vaughn felt as though, there were a presence behind him.

"Short one, you are looking for the romantics are you not?" Said Zer0 standing inches behind them.

Vaughn let out a cowardly screech and cringed.

Sasha smirked as Vaughn tried to play it off cool. "Yea, yea we are. Have you seen them?"

"Indeed. They ran a puny race into the Vault. Probably trying to take all the loot for themselves."

A holographic sad face appeared in front of Zer0's helmet.

"They went into the Vault!" Sasha said with great concern.

"Best you find them before..."

Just then an pulse of light shot through the sky with a boom.

"What was that!" Yelled Sasha.

(Psycho in the distance)"AAAAHHHH! Glorious light beam of cheese!...whe...WHERES MY LEFT NIPPLE!"

So there they laid. Side by side. On top of a rock, In one heck of a desert. Pandora is known to have quite a lot of deserts, that's just how it is.

Fiona slowly started to open her eyes. Slightly confused from the blinding white light and large ringing noise in her ears. Slowly, her vision started coming back to her. She could feel the warm bake of the desert sun on her face, and sand between her fingers. Didn't take long to realize where she was, except for the fact that she was laying on top of her best friend, Rhys. She decided not mention the fact that had happened. Rhys was passed out, drooling like a kid. He must have been dreaming because he had a childish smile on his face and mumbled the words, "butt stallion."

She rolled her eyes in disappointment, but at the same time she loved his childish acts. Kinda...cute.

She started nudging him, "rhys, Rhys...RHYS."

"NO! Butt stallion don't leave m...where are we?!"

"Good question. Looks like we are still on Pandora from the looks of this desert." Said Fiona.

"What...happened?!" Rhys said. His eyes wide.

"I don't kn...traveler..."

"What?"

"Traveler...we went into the Vault of the TRAVELER. I can't believe we didn't even think of that. The Vault, it must have had similar properties to the monster."

"We had to have been teleported by the Vault"

"Only thing I can think of."

"It almost sun down! We must have been out a while. We aren't getting anywhere tonight, that's for sure. We will have to set up a camp till morning." Rhys said confidently, which was strange because it should have been Fiona saying that sort of thing.

"Well look at you " Fiona said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yea, well, Vaughn is fascinated with survival stuff so naturally I hear every thing about "how to become the ultimate Pandoran survivor."

"Alright well, "ultimate Pandoran Survivor", I think we should start by making a fire. It's going to get really cold, really fast. I'll see what I can gather you...Rhys, what's that thing behind you?"

Rhys looked behind him to notice a pulsing purple rock. It had smaller rocks revolving around it that payed no attention to gravity.

"That looks really valuable." Said Rhys.

"That must be what was inside the chest. Rhys we are stuck in the middle of a desert with a Vault relic!"

"Yea that's not great, but hey, we have a Vault relic...could be worse!"

At that moment large, dark clouds rolled in. Lighting cracking across the blank desert sky.

It started pouring hard.

"RHYS! Never say "it could be worse!" (She mocked with a dumb voice) You jinxed it."

"Yea well...yea I got nothing...my bad." He said crack a please don't hurt me smile.

"Look we need to find someplace dry. With this wind, cold desert night, and rain, we could get hypothermia." Said Fiona with a concerned face. "Look there's a small hollow under these rocks." Said Rhys.

"Rhys, you look at that, I've got the fire wood." She said yelling over the pouring rain.

"Ok!"

Rhys and Fiona descended down the rock formation which they had landed on. It was nearly the only thing in sight, except a few dead trees and boulders. Rhys scouted out the hole in the rock while Fiona scurried to gather up the quickly wetting sticks nearby. He approached the hole to be greeted by...well let's call it a snake...discounting the rat like head and bat like wings. It was curled up in a coil sleeping until disturbed by Rhys. It raised up and prepared to strike. Rhys froze inches from the creature and gritted his teeth. "Please don't bite me...please..."

Fiona heard a cowardly cry from the other side of the rock.

"I'm stranded...in a desert...with an idiot."

Luckily the snake thing struck Rhys in his mechanical arm causing no damage. He quickly flung it out of the cave. Fiona soon returned with semi dry firewood pouring out of her arms and pockets. Rhys gathered up some tender off the cave floor to get the fire started. Fiona arranged the firewood in a TP shape and shot it with an incendiary round from her concealed pistol.

"We are soaked." Said Rhys with a disappointed face.

"So I really, really don't want to bring this up...but...(she looked back and forth at their soaking clothes)..we can't sleep in these wet clothes...it freezing outside, and this small fire..isn't going to do much so.." said Fiona with an embarrassed face.

"This is going to be humiliating. I think this was your plan along though Fiona...to get my clothes off..." Rhys said jokingly.

"You creep!" Said Fiona resisting the urge to laugh. "You caught me red handed..I setup the whole Vault raid to lead to this point." She said

"So what do you think this thing is?" Rhys said.

"Don't know, I'm sure Athena or Zer0 could tell us."Fiona said.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Said Rhys.

"Well maybe you could try reaching Vaughn and Sasha . If not, well...well we will be doing a lot of walking. I'm not sure if you could handle it." Said Fiona.

Rhys smirked. "So...I'll just...uhm...I'll just turn around and...you know." Said Rhys trying to be respectful of Fiona's privacy.

There was awkward silence for a few seconds. "Yea I'll...ok." Said Fiona nervously.

They both faced away and removed their wet clothes.

Rhys was putting all his might into not thinking about the fact that the girl he liked was nearly naked behind him and he couldn't look. He especially admired how cute she looked with soaking wet hair hanging over her face. The two of them laid down next to each other by the fire back to back. With the sound of rain in front of them and a fire crackling beside them, they slowly fell asleep putting aside the embarrassing thoughts and feelings. It was actually kinda...peaceful.

Chapter 2 coming soon. Rhyiona will return.


	2. Chapter 2: Rude Awakening

Chapter 2: Rude awakening.

Rhys started to open his eyes. The smell of a burnt out fire in the air. Fiona's arm was now resting on his shoulder. Apparently, Fiona is the snuggling sort. He sure as heck didn't mind though. He was just going to lay there and soak it all in until...well until some drool starting dripping down on his head. At first he thought it was remnant water from the rain last night. Then he noticed it sticking in his hair. He opened his eyes and looked straight up to meet a not so friendly face. An alpha skag standing directly over him. Just looking at him as if it were trying to decide if it could eat him in 1 bite or 2. Rhys slowly started to nudge Fiona, assuming she would probably know how to assess this situation better than himself. She slowly started to wake up, but she wasn't very happy about it.

"Rhys! If you don't stop poking m..."

They shared horrified, what do we do, faces.

The drool now pilling up on Rhys' head.

"Rhys, I have to get my gun. Your going to have to distract it long enough for me to get to it." Fiona whispered.

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know, give one of your boring speeches...or, something. Ok on 3. 1...2...3!"

Fiona bolted for her clothes and grabbed at her gun, but the skag was fast. It followed right behind and latched on to her leg, Rhys latching on to its legs. It had a hold of Fiona's leg and there was only one thing Rhys could think of to stop it. He took a step back ,aaaaand...WHAM! A swift kick right in the family jewels. The Skag let go and started howling. After that it took off running...well, more of a hobble.

Fiona was gritting her teeth in pain. She had a few good teeth marks and gashes on her right leg.

"Fiona, are..are you ok? What do I do?"

Fighting through the pain she said, "grab your shirt and rip it into long strips."

"But, it's my favorite shirt." He whispered to himself.

He ran over and grabbed his shirt. He started ripping it into a bandage sort of wrapping.

"Ok what now?" Asked Rhys.

"Ok that was an alpha, fire spitting skag, so he must have had a natural alcoholic saliva. Hopefully that's enough to sterilize the wound so it won't get infected. You need to help me wrap my leg tight enough to stop the bleeding."

"Ok..ok, phew, I can do this." Said Rhys trying to make himself feel confident.

He started wrapping just above her knee. She was squeezing his arm in pain, trying not to scream. He kept wrapping until got up to the top of her thigh. He tried to be gentle. Once he was finished he tied it off tight.

Fiona sighed a sigh of relief. Now that that was out of the way they could put their clothes back on.

Sasha and Vaughn had arranged search parties and sent them out to different locations. They themselves went to hollow point. It was sunrise by the time they got there. Neither of them had rested in a while. Before the tiring battle In fact.

They were exhausted. Janey springs had managed to do a few quick repairs on the caravan before they left. Now In hollow point searching all around. They started looking at scooters catch a ride, then to their old safe house house with Felix, and to August's bar. They put up a few missing posters out of sheer hope. But on the inside they knew no one really cared enough about a missing person to help. After they had finished searching the cave town, they were worn out and had to catch some sort of a brake. They hid the caravan full of loot and went back to August's bar for a breather. They poured themselves a drink and passed out right there on the bar next to each other. They deserved a little nap.

"Rhys I can't walk on this thing." Fiona said distraught.

"I'm stronger now with my new arm. We aren't going to be able to make it across the desert with you limping all the way. I can carry you." Rhys said confidently.

"Are...are you sure you can do that? No really, I don't want you to drop me?"

Rhys carefully picked her up. Being cautious of the leg. She hung her arm over his neck and they were off. It was a little difficult getting out of the cave but they managed. They decided to head North. Rhys knew this wasn't going to be a fun walk. At least Fiona was light. About 5 minutes into the walk Rhys was entirely regretting his decision to wear black. The desert sun is brutal on black. He would've died if it was a normal desert. But on pandora the deserts have patches of oasis to rest at. You have to be careful though as places like that are where skags and other animals hang out sometimes. It was about a mile to their first oasis. Rhys could see it getting closer. Rhys was tiring quickly but at the same time he really liked the way Fiona looked hanging in his arms.

Fiona was embarrassed but she didn't see another option. Rhys's tech wasn't reaching anyone and she couldn't limp across the desert so this was it. She tried not to think about it but she was forced to notice that Rhys was much more fit than when they first met. They were coming into the first oasis they had seen so far.

"Keep your eyes open Rhys, this place could be crawling with creatures."

In the middle of the oasis was a small crystal clear pond. It was strangely beautiful for something you'd find in the desert. Rhys sat Fiona down next to it slowly and they both began to drink from it. Once they had drank almost a gallon each they started washing the blood and drool off themselves. They sat there for a while just resting. Rhys was very great full for a break. He could almost go to sleep right there in the green lush grass next to the nice blue crystal pool and th...*snoring*. Fiona figured he deserved a little break. She thought he was cute when he slept, immediately drooling on himself like a child. She didn't know why she kept thinking things like that. She put the feelings away and kept watch while Rhys rested.

Sasha and Vaughn were passed out when all the sudden Tector Hodunk came in singing about the great Zafords vs Hodunks battle.

"Oh hey miss Sasha!"

*yawns* "Not, a nice, way to wake up but you can't always get what you want." Said Vaughn.

"What are you doing here Tector?" Said Sasha.

"Well I don't really got no place to go sept here. Hey you seen ? I been meanin to ask em for one of them raises." Said Tector.

"Nope, sorry Tector. We better get going Vaughn."

"Nice ta see you again miss Sasha." Said Tector waiving bye.

They quickly got back to their caravan and headed for there next marked location, Old Haven. They didn't really want to admit it to themselves but, they were worried. It seemed like nothing ever went as planned on pandora. Nothing could ever just be easy. They couldn't ever catch a break, but that's what makes them tough. Being able to fight through the hard times.

"Onward ho...I guess." Said Vaughn.

Rhys had been resting now for about 30 minutes. Just long enough to replenish some energy. They couldn't risk any longer at a hotspot like this. She wanted to wake him up but she couldn't make it too easy for him. So she picked up a few pebbles and started taking shots at his head.

"Fi..five more minutes." Rhys said still totally asleep.

Fiona landed a pretty good one right between the eyes.

"AH, Ok ok. Sheesh come on." Rhys said.

"We gotta get going. Surprised skags haven't showed up yet." Said Fiona.

"Alright, alright. *sigh* well it was nice while it lasted." Said Rhys disappointed he couldn't keep sleeping.

Then all the sudden it hit him...Fiona...is...HOT!

You know being a guy he was supposed to notice these things much faster, but with all the chaos and Vault hunting he hadn't quite taken the time to notice that, well, Fiona actually was very...very attractive. Time slowed down for Rhys. The sun was glistening off the sweat beads rolling down her perfectly tanned skin. And those big blue eyes.

"Wow." Said Rhys totally, captivated by beauty.

A status update poped up in Rhys's eye. Subject: Fiona, status: tired of waiting, attractiveness: 110.5% and counting.

Self diagnostic: status: elevated heart rate/aw struck. Awkwardness: increasing.

"Whhhy, are you staring at me?" Asked Fiona confused.

Rhys snapped out of it and began to panic. Grabbing at any excuse he could think of.

"Tha..I..well, my nap it..I'm hungry, you know?

The sound of awkward crickets chirping in the background as Fiona tried to understand the strangeness that is Rhys.

"Hi hungry, I'm Fiona. Now let's get going!"

Rhys walked over and started to carefully pick up Fiona.

"We'll find something to eat...I think." Said Fiona with a slightly worried look.

It was about noon. Things weren't getting any easier. They had to shoot down a rakk every now and then but they weren't much of a problem. Fiona still had the case of bullets Athena gave her so ammo wasn't an issue either. They became increasingly aware of the heat problem though. Noon day in a desert..is bad news to say the least. They walked for about another hour before their next oasis. They had been using a leather pouch of Fiona's to carry water but it wasn't enough. Fiona's clothes were sort of thick so she was taking a punch from the sun as well. Rhys wasn't much of a gentleman but the thought of actually being nice and respectful to others was growing on him. His mother had originally raised him to be kind but when he lost her, Hyperion took him in and raised him differently.

Fiona was looking really sunstruck. Rhys took off his shirt and soaked it with water. Seeing as it was black and was only making him more sunstruck, maybe it would do some good for Fiona. He handed it too her and told her to wrap it around her neck.

"It'll cool you off." He said feeling all gentlemanly and heroic.

Fiona took the cool shirt and dabbed it against her forehead to cool herself off.

"Hey I want to say thanks for not letting that skag, eat me back there. I owe you one." Said Fiona.

"Yea, no problem. But I think you actually owe me two or three cuz this...this is really exhausting."

"Yea well maybe I'll buy you some better socks." Said Fiona smiling.

"You don't like my socks! Hashtag hurtful Fiona." Said Rhys pretending to be surprised.

They shared a laugh, which..was nice for a change. Right as they began to take off a bandit buzzard flew over with a large psycho piloting it. He seemed to have no clue what he was doing. Nearly crashing it over and over. They didn't try to wave it down because they were pretty sure it wasn't going to stay in the air long...they were right. It eventually did a 180 and plummeted down into the sand.

They could hear the pilot, clearly alive, screaming in the distance.

"MY MEAT BYCICLE! STUPID NIPPLE SALADS!"

"Calm down Kreig." Said another voice. This voice was softer and more feminine.

"I'm driving next time." Said the second voice.

"Pretty lady pilot the flying meat bycicle...mmm, no. My meat bycicle." Said the one called Kreig.

Rhys and Fiona exchanged entirely confused faces.

"What is going on? Are those psychos?" Said Fiona.

"Ok so uhm, you limp over and check it out. I'll guard the oasis." Rhys whispered.

Fiona gave him the same look an owner gives his dog when he tears up a pillow.

Rhys accepted defeat...kinda.

"Please, please don't make me go. At least gimme your gun."

"Guns are for big boys little Rhysie poo. Now go!" Said Fiona, treating Rhys like a child for good reason.

"You can do this. Now would be a good time Not, to die." Rhys whispered to himself.

He headed towards the downed buzzard when, out of no where, a buzzaxe landed by his feet ripping into the ground like it was hungry.

Rhys put his hands up in a surrender.

*Fiona clapping in the background*

"Don't move scumbag!"

It was a siren. Rhys could tell because her tattoos started glowing blue oh, and also the fact that he was floating in a purple bubble suspended in the air. That made it pretty clear. There aren't many sirens around, at all. Rhys never thought he would see one. All the while it was pretty scary but, it was also kinda cool.

He had just hoped that he would have met a siren under different circumstances...you know not sweaty, and wearing nothing but pants and a vest.

Thanks for reading guys! Please leave a review telling wether I should create a relationship between Vaughn and Sasha?! Don't forget to follow for chapter 3 (coming very soon!) The Rhiona ship will return.


End file.
